Kampfflugzeug fliegenden
by Sir.Bears.A.Lot
Summary: Ok... Imagine the complete opposite of Panzerfahren now you got the picture. It starts in a town near the seashore and it happens 15 years after the events in the anime of Girls und Panzer. The characters inside has no relation to the original characters what so ever.
1. Chapter 1: The Plane that started it all

In a room two boys were playing World of Planes while two girls were watching

" AHHHHHH! Why can't I shoot you down Ryo?" said a young man with straight red hair and green colored eyes as his P-51 was shoot down out of the sky in World of Planes

"It's all skill Hayate" Ryo a quite tall dark haired and brown eye with eye glasses lad answered back.

"You really are good Ryo, Isn't that right Katyusha-chan" said a girl with long curly orange hair and green colored eyes smiling mischievously

"Y-Yes Hania-chan" Katyusha a girl with long dark hair and a blue and gold colored eyes slight red answered back with a slight Russian accent. She was wearing an eye patch over the gold colored eye.

Then Ryo said "I won so let's go mountain hiking" standing up from his computer with a bag and was apparently already prepared. The two other girls were already ready only Hayate was not.

"Ok, but I really want to watch the Championship of Panzerfahren" Hayate said making puppy eyes

"A deals a deal Hayate-Chan" Ryo replied back

"Let me get my things" Hayate said while slowly walking out.

After a few minutes they head out towards the mountain. There town was close to the shore which is the towns south and the mountains were in its north. While walking to the summit Hayate saw a flash of light that was probably from a mirror.

"Ryo look over there can you see the flash of light" Hayate said.

"Yeah why didn't we notice that before?" Ryo answered back

"It's probably because when we always hike its cloudy. It's the first time it's sunny" Katyusha said.

"Let's check it out" Hayate said as he ran towards the source of the flashing light.

The others followed Hayate. When they got to the source they found a strange plane. It was old,rusted and ,beginning to crumble. It was a very strange rotor plane with its rotor on its tail rather than on its nose.

"Woah! What kind of plane is this" Hayate said excitedly

"I'll call my dad he probably know what it is. Stay here my house is just a few minutes away" as Ryo said as he ran off to the direction of his house. After half an hour Ryo came back with his dad. "Could this be it!?" Ryo's dad said as he franticly pulled out a small notebook. "Ryo I need your help on this one" Ryo's dad said as he examine the plane.

"Looks like the hiking is cancelled" Ryo said.

Suddenly like a bolt of lightning an idea struck Hayate. He then runs toward the town while shouting "I'm off to Satoshi and Arashi."

"*sigh* Katyusha-chan follow me will be having tea together at my place" Hania said as she drags Katyusha with her.

"O-ok" Katyusha said disappointedly as she followed Hania

After Two days of back breaking work the plane was restored. It was a Kyushu J7W which his father nicknamed as Katyusha as a joke. Ryo then decided to visit Hayate because it was strange for Hayate not to visit him because Hayate usual challenge Ryo in World of Planes every single day. When he got to the house it smelled like there's a corpse inside. He opened it slowly seeing his friend Hayate passed out with Arashi and Satoshi. He was twitching and continued saying "Kampfflugzeug fliegenden"over and over again. What was he saying but more importantly he need to bring Hayate and the other two to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2: Rules and Regulation

We were in the Hospital. Katyusha and Hania were with me watching over Hayate and his friends. The Doctors said it was over-fatigue because they were awake for two days straight due to drinking Coffee with Red Bull. When will Hayate's stupidity end? It was Monday just after school when I found them now it was 8:00 pm. Suddenly Hayate's eyes flew wide open much to our surprise and he calmly said "bring me my laptop now" we brought him his laptop which he nicknamed "Precious" When he began typing the other to woke up.

The first one to wake up was Arashi Yamada an Adrenaline Junkie. He was tall and had an athletic build which the direct opposite of me and Hayate. He had a simple military cut black hair and brown eyes. I think he probably made the coffee red bull mixture. He only asked two things coffee which the doctors heavily disapproved and his laptop.

The second one was Satoshi Yoshida a Forum lurker/night owl. He has disheveled curly brown hair and wild black eyes and an extremely creepy smile and laugh. He also asked for his laptop.

"Come look at this quick" Hayate said to us

"Kampfflugzeug fliegenden whats that?" I asked while looking at the laptop.

"Ryo-kun this is the future" Hayate said smiling

"The future of what exactly?" I asked

"An evolution from tankery" Arashi then said

"Let me guess allowing men join tankery" Hania said with a little laugh

"No. Planes" Satoshi said while laughing maniacally with his creepy smile.

"So dogfights?" Katyusha suddenly said crossing her arm

"Smart as ever Katyusha-chan" Arashi said smiling.

"We stayed up for 2 days straight spreading the idea in the internet and its gathering like a snowball rolling downhill of followers and haters." Satashi said while laughing maniacally with his creepy smile.

"Currently one of them is going to visit us here right now" Hayate said smiling

A load and heavy knock was heard. A tall and rather ragged boy of the same age as us with cleanly cut blond hair and clear blue eyes came in fallowed by maids came in. He asked "who among you is Hayate Mori?"

"I am, so you Henry Vanderbilt aka WunderJager163" Hayate said smiling

"I am your biggest fan. Your ideas are the best I ever heard. If you need anything I will give it if I can" Henry said while shaking Hayates hands vigorously "I have travelled thousands of miles just to meet you. I know this is embarrassing but can you sign this notebook" when I saw the notebook it was filled with other signatures.

"I only want two things. Support for the creation of my idea and spreading it" Hayate said while signing the notebook.

"For the spreading of the idea I can do that. But for the creation my family is the main producer if aircraft parts." Henry said

"For the planes I think I could help with that" I said suddenly.

"Would you think your father would approve of his plane being destroyed?" Hania said to me

"My old man always tells me that he will trade all his planes to see them fly in combat" I said smiling.

"It's very dangerous" Katyusha said coldly

"Would you like to join Katyusha-chan Ryo-kun is going to join" Hania said smiling mischievously.

"T-then I-I w-would join. I trust Ryo-kun better than anyone else" Katyusha said while turning several shades of red

"Wait Hania-chan before I would join what are the rules Hayate-kun?" I said to Hayate

"It's very much like Tankery its either elimination or destroys the main plane which is a bomber. It employs the safety features of Tankery. You are considered eliminated if you bail-out or your plane receives too much damage or your plane goes flying out of the sky. No ground supports and time unlimited. The Planes and its parts like rules of Tankery. The numbers of planes are limited to ten for now and one last thing no direct firing at humans. I'll add more rules later but this will have to do for now" Hayte said while encoding it in his forum.

"Seems like its safe enough for me I'll talk to my dad. Hania remember that old airfield your family own can we use it" I said

"Sure" Hania said

"At Saturday if talked to my dad you will all learn to operate a plane." I said

"No need of that for me I already know how to fly and I even have a P-51" Henry said smiling

"Good well see you in Saturday" I said while walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: For the Future

"Do you think I don't use the Internet son?" Asked Ryo's dad to Ryo

"Well… No, you were always busy with your aircrafts and business so I taught that you were too busy to visit the Internet." Replied Ryo to his dad.

"I always find time for myself and for you. I learned that after your mother… died" He said sadly "as for the aircraft I'm more than willing to lend them. My friends in the internet who like me are aircraft enthusiast are extremely excited when they read about the post of your friend in our forum." He said while smiling.

"Well dad so the planes?" Ryo asked

"Give me 3 days and I can arm all my planes for battle" said Ryo's dad grinning "Now I'm off to prepare my birds. Ryo do you remember that plane?" Asked Ryo's dad grinning

"That plane?!" Said Ryo

"Yes, I want you to pilot it" Said Ryo's dad grinning

After a week Ryo and his dad had armed all the planes. Hayate was able to create a club in the school that will practice his new sport Kampfflugzeug fliegenden under the name of Aviation Enthusiast and Pilot Club. The thing that made Hayate's sport revolutionary is not the fact that its planes instead of tanks but it's not gender restricted. Henry Vanderbilt transferred to our not so impressive school. It was Saturday now all of them (Ryo, Katyusha, Hayate, Hania, Arashi, Satoshi, and Henry) were in Hania's semi abandoned airfield with Henry's P-51 in one of the hanger. Then Trucks came in 6 to be precise. All of the trucks contain fighter planes specifically chosen by Ryo's dad and some of the member's request. The first truck contains the Ho-229 the "flagship" of the group and Ryo's fighter plane, The second was the restored Kyushu J7W which is Hayate's plane, the third contains the Yak 3 which is Katyusha's plane, the fourth contains the Me 262 which is the plane of Arashi, the fifth contains the Messerschmitt Bf 109 which is the plane of Satosh, and the fifth and final one contains the Nakajima Ki-84 which is the plane of Hania.

There was some complaining about the choice of planes. Arashi argued that he wanted The Focke-wulf Fw 190 because it was better but was later persued that the Bf 109 was better. Hania also complained about the choice of plane saying that she wanted the Zero but like Arashi was persued.

The day started rough 5 planes went down but none due to combat. As the days passed they got better and better. After a month it was now finally combat time. It was all for himself/herself. Ryo painted his plane blue making it hard for it to be spotted.

"Eat this Katyusha-chan" said Arashi lauginh manaically as his Me 262 fired at the Yak-3.

"Payback" said Katyusha as she dived into the clouds.

"Where the hell did she go" said Arashi

Suddenly from bellow Katyusha's Yak-3 opened fire blowing up the right wing engine of the Me 262

"Darn you" said Arashi as he bailed out of the aircraft.

"No mercy" said Ryo as he dived down at Katyusha guns blazing.

"Don't forget about me" Henry said while diving at Katyusha not seeing Ryo.

Katyusha went up ignoring the hail of bullets. She passed Ryo and then she dived at the two guns blazing hitting the wings of Ryo and the engine of Henry.

Seeing the event Hania and Satoshi tried to evade Katyusha. Ktayusha noticing this went up high then she flew down guns blazing knocking both out of the sky.

Katyusha became ace in a day. That evening in Hayate's comfortable but not to big apartment they all were discussing.

"The teachers are becoming suspicious at us " Hayate said

"They'll found it sooner or later" Hania said

"Yeah" said Henry

"I think now I stime to reveal Kampfflugzeug fliegenden to the world officially" Said Ryo

"How do you plan on doing that?" Asked Satoshi.

"Wait Ryo-kyu are you thinking at what I'm thinking" Said Hania

"Yes, and we will do it right at their faces" Said Ryo grinning "So? Who's with me?"

"I'm a fan of Panzerfahren but what the heck" said Hayate

"I'll join as long as Ryo's there" said Katyusha slightly red

"I'll join" said the others

"Then that settles it, For the future" said Ryo

"For the future" said all


	4. Chapter 4: Dogfight over Panzerfahren

It was a fine day and a fine victory for Saunders. They manage to defeat Ōarai fair and square in a friendly match. It would save them from their Instructor Kay.

"Yahoo! We won" said the commander as she popped out of her Sherman.

"Umm… Nee-chan what is that" said the driver of the tank as she got out pointing at the sky.

"Give me the telescope." Said the commander. "Holy mother of god. Run!" as she run out. In the sky was a huge smoking wreck of a B-17 Flying fortress was slowly falling toward the Sherman. The crew of the tank scrambled out as fast as they can while screaming. Fortunately no one was hurt.

*15 minutes earlier*

"Ryo-kun are you ready" said Hayate on the radio.

"Ready" replied Ryo

"All clear for takeoff" said Ryo's father in the radio

One by one 7 planes flew up in the sky. This would be the first Kampfflugzeug fliegenden match in history. The Ryo and his friends were up against an all American plane team. The enemy team was sponsored by one of Ryo's father's friend who is also an Aircraft Enthusiasts. Within minutes they saw the enemy team. The enemy team composed of ten planes but they only encountered nine which are 4xP-51, 2xHellcats 2xCorair's and 1xHelldiver the match was an elimination match.

"Time to make history" shouted Ryo in the Radio as he led his team to the battle

Down below the audience of the match were extremely happy after the match. It was a good match. One of the audience was not satisfied of the result. He look up I the sky and was shocked at what he saw. He shouted "Look everyone in the sky!" pointing at the sky all the other audience looked at the sky. What a surprise they saw. A full fledge dogfight right in the sky. It was a magnificent sight to behold.

"Hayate-kun I'm under heavy fire from three P-51" said Hania before she got shot down. "Sorry Ryo-kun"

"It's ok Hania-chan" said Ryo while diving at the three. Ryo manage to shot the wings off two and heavily damaged the tail of the other forcing it to bail out. He then receives heavy fire from a Helldiver. "Someone help me shake off the hellcat in my tail" said Ryo in the Radio

"I got your back buddy" said Hayate in the the radio. Flying his J7W in the back of the the Hellcat he then fired a burst of 30mm cannon at the Hellcat. It did not damage the other plane. "Come-on take the bait" Hayate said to himself. Suddenly heavy fire from the Hellcats back gunner were shot at Hayate. He skillfull dodge the shots. The tail of the Hellcat was torn off by the shot forcing the the enemy pilot to bail out.

"Nice one dude" said Henry. Suddenly Henry P-51's wing was shot off. It was from a B-17 escorted by the remaining planes.

"Ryo-kun I think we have a problem" said Katyusha while receiving heavy fire from the B-17

"I can't even get close to that thing" said Hayate when he attempted to approach the Flying Fortress only to receive heavy fire.

"Everyone get close to me. We need to separate the escort from the bomber so we can eliminate it" said Ryo in the radio

Everyone got close except one. Counting the planes he noticed Arashi's Me 262 was missing. Ryo shouted in the radio "Arashi! Arashi do you copy!" He then saw up above the distinctive Me 262 which Arashi painted with the color theme of Red Bull. Suddenly what he was going to do He shouted at the radio "Arashi don't do it!"

"Can't hear you Ryo" turning on the Mp3 player he installed in the plane. The music was Helter Skelter by the Beatles. "Perfect" he said. Opening several cans off Red Bull and drinking all at once. He then forced his Me 262 t o climb at a very steep angle timing his decent to the music he dived down guns blazing and shooting all his rockets at the B-17 and its escort.

Caught off guard the gunners of the B-17 tried to shoot the plane down but it was too fast to aim at. Arashi manage to knock out 2 Corsairs, 1 Hellcat, 1 P-51 and heavily damaging the B-17 but it was still not enough. He was still halfway to the B-17 and remaining planes without any bullets or rockets remaining he made his plane go faster putting it to the limit then he rammed his wing of his wings of the B-17 forcing its crew and himself to bail out.

With only 1 plane remaining the enemy plane decided to bail out thus concluding the first ever victory in Kampfflugzeug fliegenden.

Some of the crowd down below was very impressed some were angry at the spectacle but one thing common to all of them is that it caught their attention/


	5. Chapter 5: UPP(Unidentified Plane Pilot)

The Internet was in total chaos after the stunt of the group. It was divided in to two sides. There was little to no middle ground in the matter. The effect of the stunt was catastrophic. Hayate, Arashi and Satoshi during their 2 day continuous work they created a website and unleashed it right after the group's stunt.

The school ordered the club was to be immediately dissolved and be replaced with a new club with a proper name. Now Kampfflugzeug fliegenden was now the new name of the club. A month after all over the world other Kampfflugzeug fliegenden clubs appeared and the new sport and was rivaling Panzerfahren in popularity.

It was a month after the dogfight. In the airfield Hania and Ryo were arguing

"Come on Ryo-kun just give me a chance" said Hania making puppy eyes

"You already had your chance Hania-chan. From the time we started Kampfflugzeug fliegenden up until now you haven't made a single kill. Look at Katyushas plane it's filled with kill marks." Ryo replaid

"I know I'm not good but I'm getting close I almost shoot Katyusha-chan down but you stopped me from firring at her" said Hania

"She was having engine trouble and she can't bail out due to some trouble so that doesn't count" replied Ryo slightly shaking his head.

"Ok… I'll find my own replacement" said Hania in the verge of crying

"I'm sorry about this but I have no other choice. You can replace my dad from the radio operations" Said Ryo

"Thanks Ryo" said Hania wiping her tears and slightly cheering up

"Haha" laughed Henry very much like Nelson in the Simpsons

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARD" shouted Hania punching Henry sending him flying a few feet

"Ha…ha" laughed Henry weakly

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" shouted Hania as she proceed's to break Henry's arm

After a day of announcing that the club is looking for a replacement for Hania a rather large crowd gathered in the island. Some were even from other countries.

None passed the test. Hayate argued that putting Katyusha as the judge is a little unfair. Ryo only said that all's fair in love and war.

After a week none were still accepted and the numbers of applicants were rising. They need to find a replacement fast before things turns for the worst.

Ryo was flying over the sky. It was very peaceful. It was sunset and the scene below was very beautiful. He felt at peace in the sky. He suddenly heard the feint sound of rotors of a Nakajima Ki-84. He looked up expecting to see Hania's plane but saw a different one. On its nose were marks very similar to Erich Hartmann's famous black tulip. Ryo was a little bit annoyed because he's a big fan of Hartmann. Suddenly the plane dived and tried to shoot Ryo down. Even with the large surface area of the Ho 229 he manage to evade the shot's. He quickly radioed Hania who was fortunately toying with the radio.

""Hania-chan do you read me" Ryo said to the radio

"Copy that Ryo-kun what seems to be the problem" Hania replaid

"I've been fired at by a Nakajima Ki-84 with an unknown pilot. I'm currently chasing him or her and I'm at the enemy pilot's tail. I need Hayate and Katyusha the enemy is very good." Ryo said

Hania shouted at Katyusha and Hayate who were nearby playing poker with the rest of the group. The two quickly scrambled to their planes. The others also jumped into their planes. Even Hania jumped to her plane

Up in the air Ryo was having trouble. The enemy pilot was really good. Suddenly the enemy pilot did a crazy aerial flip, so he is behind Ryo shooting at him. The shots cleanly hit his engine and he was forced to bail out.

The six others saw this and engaged the mysterious pilot. One by one they were shot down Hayate, Henry, Satoshi, Arashi and then even their top ace Katyusha was shot down. Only Hania was left. She was extremely nervous. The enemy pilot was extremely good and was tailing her. She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself.

"Now is your time to shine Hania-chan" she said to herself

The Enemy was a few hundred feet above. She knows that the enemy will dive. If that happens she's a goner. She begins to remember what Ryo taught her. She remembered an engagement with Ryo it was very similar to this situation. If the trick fails she's done for. Her plane was not a Jet but there was no other way. This was the best at the situation. She suddenly used the Pugachev's Cobra and fired at the enemy plane. With all the luck in the world she mange to do the maneuver. The enemy was caught by surprise by the maneuver and didn't manage to evade the hail of bullets and was forced to bail out.

As she observes the enemy pilot slowly descending she was wearing a helmet. The enemy was quit short and was holding a Bag and a teddy bear. She saw a flash of long golden hair. The enemy pilot was a girl.


	6. Chapter 6: Cupid's arrow never miss

"What's your name again?" asked Ryo

"As I told you before and I hope this gets to your thick skull my name is Emily R. Hartmann and if you're going to insult my height you dumb blonde I'm going to rip your head off your body understand" said with a rather thick German accent glaring at Henry a blonde haired blue eyed small girl. She was 4'9 only ft even though she was already 15 yrs old. She holds a normal teddy bear and has a pink backpack.

"O-ok" stammered Henry. The girl gives off the aura the she was very serious and will probably do what she said.

"Ah… Ryo she really is a descendant of Hartmann" said Satoshi while typing in his laptop.

"What's the R stand for?" asked Hania

"It's Richthofen my dear lady who is the first to defeat me" Said Emily

"Ahh" said Ryo before he was cut off by Satoshi

"Ryo she also a descendant of the Red Baron" said Satoshi still busily typing in his laptop

"I think it's time for us to introduce ourselves properly right Satoshi-kun" said Katyusha to Ryo

"Oh right so I'm Ryo Kudo please to met you Emily-san" said Ryo offering his hand

"Please to met you too" said Emily politely

One by one they introduce themselves to Emily. The last one to introduce was Katyusha

"Hello I'm Katyusha Navarykasha please to met you" said Katyusha to Emily as politely to Emily

"Oh a Russian your plane was the Yak-3 right" said Emily

"That right" said Katyusha

"So that why you were easily shot down. My ancestor Eric Hartmann said that there was nothing to fear from Russian pilots piloting Russian Planes" said Emily As rudely as she can.

"You got a problem with Russian Planes?" said Katyusha who was now annoyed.

"They're extremely inferior even their pilots are inferior." said Emily

Things were heating up quickly. Katyusha towers to almost everyone else at a height 5'10. Ryo and Henry were the same height but Katyusha was trained in several martial arts. At this state she may seriously injure Emily taught Ryo. He needs to quickly stop them.

"Oh Hania congratulation to your first kill. Looks like we won't replace you and Emily you can't really be a part of our club unless you're attending our school" said Ryo slightly laughing hoping it would lighten the mood.

"I'm going out to breathe fresh air" said Katyusha slamming the door as she went out

"Oh don't worry about that Ryo-san I actually just finish the papers so I can transfer to your school" said Emily

"Ok so what plane would you use?" asked Ryo

"I would preffer a Messerschmitt Bf 109"Said Emily

"Sorry we don't like having the same plane in the team. Each plane must be unique" said Ryo

"It's ok Ryo-kun I actually want to change planes but I can't find the opportunity to tell you" said Satoshi

"Alright so your plane would be the Messerschmitt Bf 109 Emily-kun" said Ryo

"Ryo I think you should talk to Katyusha-chan"said Hayate to Ryo

Ryo got out seeing Katyusha shaking and crying

"Katyusha are you..." asked Ryo before he got cut off by Katyusha

"I'M FINE GO AWAY" shouted Katyusha

"It's ok everything's fine" said Ryo as he hugged Katyusha knowing when he hugged her she always open up to him and she stops crying

"Why didn't you defend me?" asked Katyusha sobbing at Ryo's shoulder

"I wanted new members that all" said Ryo

"That doesn't mean someone can just insult me without you defending me" said Katyusha still crying

"I know I'm very sorry for that" said Ryo

"I'm jealous of you with Hania" said Katyusha

"There's nothing to be jealous off why would you be jealous?" said Ryo

"I'm actually jealous at all the girls that get near to you" said Ryo

"Why?" said Ryo

"It's because… IT"S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" using up all her courage and energy. She turned several shades redder than beet red. She felt that all the strength in her body was sucked away as she said the words at any moment she felt like she going to feint

Like a bolt of lightning the idea struck Ryo. How can he be so dense he asked himself? He also loved Katyusha. If only he knew that Katyusha loved him he would have made the first move. He then said turning the same color as Katyusha "I-I love you too. I never had the courage but now you gave me the courage to say it".

Giggling Katyusha wipped her tears from her eyes she kissed passionately Ryo this was their first kiss. Breaking the kiss Katyusha asked "you're now officially my boyfriend right?" while smiling

Ryo kissed her again with equal passion and then he said "Yes"

"Finally I'm have been waiting for this for so many years" said Hayate grinning with the rest of the group except Emily.

Katyusha even turned redder than before. Ryo then said "Thiers nothing to be ashamed off. Were a couple now right?"

"Beside Emily already left so you can kiss as many times as you want" said Henry grinning

That night Henry was sent to the hospital due to severe injury and several broken bones. From that day on Katyusha and Ryo were officially couples. Both their parents approved of their relationship. Emily and Katyusha became the worst of enemies and rival each trying to provoke the other and out do the other and Satoshi now flies a Focke-Wulf Fw-190.


	7. Chapter 7: Never lose sight

The club of Ryo and Hayate now became the top Kampfflugzeug fliegenden club in the world They were nicknamed the "Flying Zoo" by a international news paper due to their variety of aircrafts. The nickname stuck and they officially adopted it as the name of their squadron.

Kampfflugzeug fliegenden have now become so popular that there were over a hundred clubs and It even had a ruling committee that oversee all its activity and rules. The world was itching for a championship and when the announcement came it spread like wild fire. All over the world clubs tried to join. Only the best were chosen.

The Flying Circus being the pioneer and the top Kampfflugzeug fliegendenclub was to be in the first match of the championship. Like always the rules were very similar to Panzerfahren. Their first enemy was the Russian themed squadron "Flying Witches". They were nicknamed as such because almost all of them were females.

The enemy squadron consists of 1xTu-2, 6xYak-3, and 3xIl-2. They were to fight in the sky of Russia. When they got there the main problem they encountered was the fuel became frozen due to harsh coldness of Russia. Katyusha solved it using the techniques of the Russians which is mainly burning the fuel.

The battle begins one by one all of their lanes took off. The last one was Ryo's Ho 229, the bomber of the group and if it's shot down they lose. The match was Bomber escort so they had to protect their bomber while trying to eliminate the bomber of the other group.

"Brr… It's so cold I wish you could hug me Ryo" radioed Katyusha to Ryo

"And I taught Russians were at home in the cold" replaid Ryo

"I was born and raised in Japan you baka. I have only been to Russia a few time and they were during summer." said Katyusha in radio slightly giggling

"Here comes the enemy squadron be ready" said Ryo on the Radio.

"Ok team let's scare the living shit out of them HAHAHA" said Satoshi laughin maniacally as he dived into the enemy squadron.

The fight was a huge tangle of planes trying to shoot each other down. The first one to shot down an enemy plane was Hania

"YAHOO! First blood" as she circled the enemy pilot who was piloting the Yak-3

"Arghh darn it!" shouted Satoshi as he bailed out his enemy was only slightly damaged

"Don't focus on having a kill. Focus on trying to shoot down the enemy bomber" shouted Ryo on the radio.

"Yes Sir!" shouted all his team members to him.

Ryo then receive heavy fire from Two Yak 3 "I got your back buddy" said Hayate in the radio as he dived into the two enemy shooting both o f them out of the sky

"Thanks Hayate-kun" said Ryo as he climbed altitude. "Arashi do your famous dive while we distract the enemy team." Said Ryo to Arashi

Suddenly Arashi was mobbed by 3 Il-3 shooting him down. "BAKA. You think we don't hear your radio communication. HAHAHAHA" said a thick Russian accented girl on the radio.

"So you can hear our radio conversation" said Katyusha on the radio

"They're hearing our conversation?!" shouted Hayate in the radio

"Well I'll be damned." Said Henry in a thick American acent

"BAKA!" Shouted the girl on the radio.

"Katyusha remember that old song"

"The one we always sing when we always sing back then when we were playing in World of Planes against Hayate-kun and Hania-chan."

"Hey guys remember that song?'" said Ryo

"That song!?" said Katyusha

"Yes that one lets all sing it." Said Ryo slightly grinning

Ryo and his squadron began to sing the russian song Katyusha. It meant for them a free for all. No tactics just have fun. They always play world of planes during their free time even Henry play it and when the match was really good they all sing it. "HEY THAT OUR SONG" said the girl in the radio. One by one they eliminated the enemy plane they all moved in random and were hard to fire at. The enemy leader who was the girl in the Radio was getting annoyed. Her plane was the only one left her pride and glory, her bomber. She was getting scared. The enemy planes went away leaving the Ho 229. "BAKA NOW DIE" as she stole the steering wheel from her comrade and she head toward the plane. The Ho 229 climbed she ignored the plead of her pilot not to fallow the Ho 229 she shouted at her comrades "SHUT UP AND SHOT" the enemy humiliated her and was singing the song of her mother. Before she knew it her engines failed and her plane was dropping. She was crying she failed. The Ho 229 dived and shot of her planes wing off. She lost and they had to bail. As she slowly descends she can't but laugh at herself. She only strived to win and lose sight of what was important. It was having fun which the enemy team didn't lose sight. She was filled with admiration of the enemy leader. "I hope you don't lose sight of what's important" she shouted at the Ho 229 even though she knew the pilot can't hear her. She wiped her tears and said to her pilot "Let's have cake sometimes" smiling. The pilot shocked at the development smiled back and said "Ok it's your treat". "Hahaha Ok" she said. 


	8. Chapter 8: Limey

The first match has been concluded. The teams that have advanced are the Nazi themed "Jagdgeschwader 13", The American themed team "The Flying Yankee's", The British themed team "The Redcoats", and our team "The Flying Zoo". Our victory was a well earned one. Our next opponents were the British themed team "". It will be a though one. They were extremely dangerous. In the preliminary matches their main plane was the Lancaster escorted by De Havilland Mosquito, Spitfires and Hurricanes. Their ace pilot flies the Supermarine Seafire FR Mk 47 which was a special exception done by the committee. Her name was Amanda Murray. She stands at an intimidating 6'4ft with messy ginger colored hair and green colored eyes. She boasts an amazing record of 52 aerial victories just below Katyusha's 54 aerial victories. Ryo and the rest of the team were already ready in the airfield.

The fight will happen over the English Channel. It weather was fair. The sun shining high but a little cloudy. It was the perfect field of combat.

"Were outnumbered Ryo I hope we get through this. They're 15 and were only 8" said Henry to Ryo in the radio on his P-51

"Just fly Henry and enjoy. Katyusha are you Ok?" replied Ryo on his Ho 299.

"I'm fine Ryo let's bring those Limeys down" said Katyusha on the radio

"DOWN WITH THE LIMEYS" shouted Henry

"You're clear for takeoff." Said Ryo's dad on the radio. One by one they took off. They formed a flying v which was being led by Ryo.

It was a sunny with a bit of cloud cover this is a perfect battlefield thought Ryo. He then saw the enemy squadron at his 12'o clock. He radioed to his teammates "Enemy Squadron at 12'o clock all aircraft break formation and let's bring them hell!" The enemy squadron consists of a Lancaster, 2 De Havilland Mosquito's, 8 Spitfires, 5 Hurricanes and a Supermarine Seafire FR Mk 47. Ryo and the others went in different directions.

"Bring those Hurricanes down first before you focus on the Spitfires" shouted Ryo on the radio.

Climbing up steeply Arashi went up. Three Spitfires were hot on his tail and guns blazing at him. He ginned as he did an Immelmann turn charging at the planes head-on. The three tried to evade knowing how dangerous the cannons of the 262 are. The three were shot down. ""YAHOOOO!" shouted Arashi on the Radio. Suddenly on his 6'o clock the enemy ace swooped down guns firing ripping of the right wing and engine of Arashi. Arashi was forced to bail. As he was slowly descending he was cursing at Amanda.

Amanda was heading straights towards Ryo. Her blood was pumping as she waits for the right moment to squeeze the trigger. Suddenly on his 6'o clock heavy fire from a Yak-3. Amanda knew who the pilot was, the infamous Katyusha. The two then began to perform a series of aerial maneuvers trying to outmaneuver on the other.

"Remember what I thought you Henry!" shouted Emily in the radio

"Yeah" replied Henry

"Let's bring some limeys down!" shouted Emily in the radio as she dived into the Lancaster. Henry fallowed. They received heavy fire from the Lancaster but the two managed evade the indiscriminate firing. The escorts broke formation as they received heavy fire from the two. They managed to shot down 2 Hurricanes but attracted a group of 3 Spitfires and 2 De Havilland.

"Darn it. It's all up to you Henry" said Emily in the radio as she was shot down by the De Havilland. The De Havilland's were the submarine hunting variant. Her tail was cleanly blasted away by the guns of the De Havilland and she was forced to bail out.

"You can do this" said Henry to himself. He suddenly performed the maneuver Emily thought. It was a crazy air flip. He shot down the Two De Havilland. Hayate then finished off the rest.

The fight was crazy between the two aces. They couldn't outperform the other. Ryo knew this but before he could interfere. 2 Spitfires and 2 Hurricanes were hot on his trail.

"I got you buddy" said Hania. Climbed high then she dived at the enemy guns blazing but she only managed to shot down 1 spitfire before she got shot down "sorry" said Hania in the radio as she slowly decends.

This gave Ryo some distraction. He knew the rockets if the Ho 229 was inaccurate but he had to try. He charged at Amanda sending carefully aimed rocket at her. Amanda saw the rocket she evaded it but it was a terrible mistake she was now open to the Yak. The Yak poured lead at her aircraft. Outsmarted she thought to herself as she grinned at the pilot of the Yak. She shouted "well have a rematch someday!" She was laughing to herself finally a challenge.

Ryo headed straight for the Lancaster. Guns were trained at him as he made the deadly encounter. Then he did the most unexpected he was almost directly above the Lancaster. He was taking fire but not that much to down him. He shouted "TAKE THIS" he released his two 500 kg. The bombs hit the tail wrecking havoc on the enemy plane. He did the impossible. Bomb a bomber. The crowd went wild as the crew of the Lancaster bail out. They have won the battle over the English Channel.


	9. Chapter 9: Chemistry

It was the day of the finals. The "Flying Zoo" was up against the American Themed club "Flying Yankees". They managed to beat the Nazi themed club "Jagdgeschwader 13" with only losing 1 plane. The whole team was nervous. They accepted their fate. It was either win or lose, no regrets and they would fight like never before. It was their time and their destiny awaits but nature had other plans. An unexpected typhoon hit the venue of the venue Midway Island. The typhoon quickly passed but the committee decided it was a sign that the competitors needed rest. They were given a whole month to prepare for the finals but the catch is they weren't allowed any fights.

The team decided to catch up on their studies. They became a legend in their school and many offered their help. While they were having class the principle of the school called for all of them to discuss an important matter.

"Do you know why I called all of you here?" asked the principle. He was a typical Japanese middle aged man. He had black hair which was grey streaked due to stress and age.

"No" Ryo and the others spoke in unison

"Well because of your club our school which was barely even recognized is now very famous. For that I have to thank you. I have to repay your deeds somehow for the school which I care for deeply. Ive decided you give you a room for your club in the school" He said smiling

"Wait you said that all the spare rooms were already housing other clubs" said Hayate

"We really don't need the…arggghh" Said Ryo before he was cut short by Katyusha who stomped his foot.

"Were happy to accept the club room isn't that right Ryo" Said Katyusha menacingly to Ryo

"I'm glad you like it. The room I'm giving you is the former science club room" said the principle.

"Isn't the club still active" asked Hania

"The club as off now has only one member and she decided to give up the room for you" said the principle.

"That's very out of character for Mino…" said Hania before she was cut off by a very cute girl voice. It was coming outside

The voice shouted angrily "Damn you and go to hell". She threw something inside the room breaking through the window. It exploded releasing a gas that made rotten meat and corpses smell nice. In addition to the smell it acted like tear gas stung their eyes and nose like fire. Ryo and the principle ran out of the room coughing and wheezing.

"Thiers more from where that came from and if you don't give me back my room you'll pay." The voice shouted nearly screaming. It was filled with hate.

"Minori! Why did you do this? I'm your friend remember" Said Hania unable to open her eyes because they were burning with pain.

"H-Hania!? Sorry! But I have to do this. He took my room from me! " Said the voice, then the sound of another window being shattered. The owner of the voice came out of the principle room. She was wearing a gas mask. She had long flowing golden blonde hair and she was wearing a lab gown. She sprayed a chemical from a perfume bottle that immediately dissipated the pain and smell of the gas to Hania but not the others.

"Hanai please help meee!" said Hayate I rolling in the floor. Hania immediately grabbed the perfume bottle of Minori and sprayed it at the group much to Minori's protests.

After a while of arguing and shouting temporary piece was achieved. From that day on Minori hold a long grudge against the club which resulted into several chemical related incidents.

Meanwhile the group began to prepare for the match against the "Flying Yankee's". They were in their new club room which was surprisingly very spacious.

"Guys you should check this out" said Henry watching the TV the group brought in the room. The group gathered around the TV. It was broadcasting a huge B-29 Superfortress. It got the symbol of the "Flying Yankees" on it. Apparently the "Flying Yankees" bought it for the match.

"We're doomed" shouted Satoshi running out of the club waving his hands wildly.

"This is going to be a problem"said Emily.

"This is more than a problem. Just like its name it's a fortress. It's bristling with tons of guns and considering the escorts it's going to be a pain in the ass. We need a new plane that is fast enough o evade the escorts and shoot that thing down." Said Ryo

"Can't the Me 262 just do fine" asked Arashi

"No considering the planes they would use to escort the bomber a lone Me 262 will not even get close" said Ryo.

"Don't underestimate American planes" said Henry.

"How about that plane" said Katusha.

"We have the plane but we do not have fuel for it" said Ryo scratching his head.

"What room is this previously" asked Katyusha face palming herself.

"It's the ohhhhh I get it" said Ryo.

"The problem is can we convince Minori to produce the chemicals" asked Hania drinking her tea.

The group made their way to the abandoned and dilapidated library of the school. This was where Minori moved her chemistry club. The moment Ryo went inside he was greeted by a blast of the smelly tear gas. He imdeatly screamed due to the pain. A fight almost broke out between Katyusha and Minori good thing Ryo recovered fast from the smelly tear gas.

"So why are you asking for my help" asked Minori while mixing some chemicals. She tied her golden hair into a ponytail and she has very thick glasses. She was small standing at 4'11ft but she has a very nice figure.

"We need you to create the fuel for a plane we have" said Ryo

"It doesn't run on aircraft fuel" asked

"Yes and we need your help to create the necessary chemicals for the plane" said Ryo crossing her arm.

Drinking her concoction Minori grinned and said to Ryo "Interesting"

* * *

End of Chapter 9

That ends chapter 9. I hope you like it. Sorry for the super late update I had another writers block and I lost the motivation to write I hope you forgive me. I dedicate this chapter to you my dear readers. As an ever annoying must I do not own Girls und Panzer. *sips tea* see you in the next chapter.

**SPOILER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE END!**

To soiheardyoulikepamzers I don't know how but it happened. You have the green light. I hope your story would be better.


	10. Chapter 10: Midway 2

It was the day of the much awaited match between the "Flying Yankee" and "Flying Zoo". Midway Island which was where the fight is going to be held is packed with people. All waiting for one thing, the much waited dogfight of the century.

The weather was perfect. A clear blue sky with a few cloud cover for smart pilots to take advantage of. Its seems that the gods themselves made it into the perfect battleground.

"Here we are at Midway Island, the venue of the most anticipated match between the Flying Yankee and the Flying Zoo. Now your host is here to give you live update of the match. Today we have a very special guest; please welcome the legendary Miho Nishizumi" The reporter said facing the camera. He was a typical Japanese man with average height and looks.

"Hello" said Miho smiling towards the camera.

"So Miho-san what do think of the upcoming match?" Asked the man holding a mike towards Miho.

"I think it's going to be a good match" replied Miho

"Who do you think would win?" Asked the reporter

"I'm no expert in Kampfflugzeug fliegenden but I think both have equal chance to win, We'll just have to wait for the match so we can see who will win"

"A nice answer Miho-san s…" said the reporter before he got interrupted by a shout. Miho, the reporter and the cameraman turned towards the source of the shout. They saw Ryo's dad running away from something shouting "RUN!"

"Is that the chairman of the Committee of Rules and Regulation of Kampfflugzeug fliegenden" said the reporter. Suddenly the roar of a rocket could be heard. He turned towards the direction and saw a Me 163 speeding towards them releasing a cloud of pungent tear gas.

2 week earlier

The moment Minori first saw the Me 163 Hania and the rest couldn't separate her form the plane. Minori treated the plane like it was her child and when someone tries to separate her form the plane it usually ends in a terrible fight involving biological and chemical warfare.

Minori's experimented with the plane. By the time Minori was finished with her experiments half of the library was melted including concrete and several rows of books. She improved the volatile mixture of the Me 163 making the fuel more efficient and more powerful. The plane now can last for 20 minutes at a time. The mixture was so powerful that a gallon of it reduced a truck into a flaming wreck.

The Ryo decided to test Minori since she can't be separated from the plane.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Ryo to Minori on the radio

"Yup" said Minori before she began drinking a chemical concoction Ryo didn't bothered to find out. They were already high up in the sky. Minori and Ryo were gliding.

"You asked for it" said Ryo to Minori. He turned on the engines of the plane

"Catch me if you can" taunted Minori before she turned on the egines of her plane. The Me 163 roured into life as the chemical flames erupted from its engine. Within seconds the plane was near supersonic speed.

Ryo commended her control on the plane as the plane made aerobatic turns at his plane. The fight lasted only for a few minutes where Minori won hands down much to his dismay because he made a bet with Hayate that he would drink a glass of the concoction Minori was always drinking.

"Drink it" shouted Hania to Ryo. Ryo's hands were shaking as he held the glass of the concoction. It was diluted lightly by Minori who was laughing her ass off.

"Don't be a wuss" Shouted Henry

"Idiot, I told you not to make that bet but your ego just couldn't handle it" said Katyusha angrily at Ryo

"Man up Ryo" shouted Hayate and Emily.

The two made a rather cute couple thought Ryo. He was now staring at death itself. The whole concoction was a mass of swirling black liquid that bubbles. He swore that he saw a skull form and said "death". He gulped as he prepared himself for the ordeal. He closed his eyes as he drank the concoction in one gulp. He quickly threw up most of his breakfast at the thrash can he prepared. A while later after the group finished laughing they're ass off at Ryo. He found out later that it was concentrated caffeine.

5 minutes earlier

Ryo and his team were in the airfield. It was now or never, it's do or die. Ryo was sweating inside his plane. He was praying for them to win. He said to the radio "Goodluck" as he turned on the engines of his planes. The engines roared into life.

"Roger that" responded the rest of his team. He could hear in the background Minori and Satoshi laughing like maniacs as they turned on their engines. Arashi drank his Red Bull and Emily hugged her Teddy Bear tightly. One by one they took off.

"Minori you know the plan" said Ryo to Minori on the radio, no answer. "Minori?" asked Ryo but still no answer.

"Minori broke off from the formation" said Hania

"FUUUU… *sigh* proceed to plan B" said Ryo. Out in the distance they could see the enemy formation from the distance. The enemy formation consist of 1 B-29 Superfortress, 2 B-17 Flying Fortress, 10 P-51 Mustangs, 5 F6F Hellcats, and 2 P-47 Thunderbolt.

The group couldn't help but stare at the enemy formation. It took them a minute to get back to their senses.

"Break Formation" said Ryo to the others. Within minutes they were thrown into a twisting mass of planes trying to kill each other. Hania was being tailed by 2 P-51's she was trying her best not to get shot. Hayate swoop down and shoot down the two.

"Thank you" shouted Hania to Hayate happily to Hayate.

"No pr…. Shit go help Emily" said Hayate as he turned around to save Ryo's ass from the Mustangs. Hanai dived down at the planes tailing Emily.

Emily was in deep trouble. She couldn't shake off the P-51 but Hania managed to shoot it down. "Thanks I owe you on that one" said Emily but before Hania could replay she saw a group of 3 Hellcats and 2 Mustangs flying towards them fast. "HANIA FOLLOW ME" shouted Emily. She dove into a huge cloud. The enemy followed but much to their surprise the two planes they were following burst out of the cloud pelting them with a hail of bullets. They didn't even have time to react. They were all shot down.

"Goodjob partner" said Hania happily to the radio.

"DAMN IT" said Ryo as he managed to shake of a group of 3 P-51' was now the one on the enemy's tail. He rained lead on the enemy. He managed to shoot down two but the other got away barely. He was going to pursue the enemy but He saw Hayate swoop down towards the direction.

"I got this one" said Hayate as he tried to shoot down the other plane. The other plane was proving to be more of a match than the others. They began to circle but Hayate was shot down by a Corsair.

"DARN IT" Shouted Hayate as bailed out. He saw a glint in the distance and it was closing in fast. It wa Miniro. She was screaming in the radio as she accelerated at near supersonic speed. She opened fired on the Corsair and the Mustang that shot down Hayate earlier. She was now on a suicidal path towards the Bombers.

"Wait for me!" shouted Arashi as he dived at the bombers

The two wreaked havoc on the enemy bombers. Within minutes the enemy planes were torn to pieces by a hail of bullets and rockets.

"We did it!" shouted Henry as he was being tailed by a P-47. Then suddenly He was shot down by the enemy plane. As he bailed out he shouted "ITS OVER"

"RYO WHATS HAPPENING" Shouted Hania on the radio

"GOD DAMN IT THEY USED A LOOP HOLE IN THE RULES" Shouted Ryo

"THIERS A LOOP HOLE ON THE RULE" shouted Hayate as he was shot down by the enemy

"You mean the P-47?" said Katyusha

"Yes" said Ryo. The enemy was good. They enemy has 3 P-51's, 2 Hellcats, and 2 Thunderbolts left. The bomber may be one if the 2 remaining Thunderbolts. In his team Hayate and Henry were shot down. Arashi and Minori wasted all their bullets on a suicidal attack on the enemy bombers. It now leaves Hayate, Katyusha, Minori, Emily, and himself against the remaining planes. It was a 5v5.

"So what now?" asked Hayate on the radio.

"Shoot the Thunderbolts" said Ryo on the radio

"Roger" replied Katyusha,Hayate,Minori and Emily simultaneously. The two squadrons collide. It was a free for all. No one disturbs the other as they fought their opponents. Ryo was now faced off against the enemy squadron leader which was obviously the bomber because on the wings there were bombs loaded

They began to circle upwards. Speed was the key to success. The Thunderbolt was outmatched by the speed by the Ho 299 but the pilot of the enemy plane was good. He broke of the circling. He fallowed the plane. It was a test of skill. The enemy managed to evade his shots. With a series of aerial manoeuvrings the enemy was now on his tail. And it was hard to shake the enemy off. A long series of aerial manoeuvrings were used but the two couldn't shoot each other down. They were the only ones now left on the sky. All the others were either shot down or ran out of bullets. Ryo began to climb steeply. His enemy followed. He received a hail of fire. His right wing was now in fire.

"Just a little longer" said Ryo as he climbed faster. Then His plane began to shake. The other plane was shaking too. Then His enemy plane stalled. He quickly took the chance and dove down. He has only one shot literary. He fired his single last bullet and then boom. The enemy's bomb on the wing exploded.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

That ends chapter 10 the end of the my first ever fanfiction. All that is left is to do the Epilogue. I hope you like it. Sorry for the late update I hope you forgive me. I dedicate this chapter to you my dear readers. As an ever annoying must I do not own Girls und Panzer. *sips tea* see you in the next time.

Announcement:

I have other Fanfics I'm going to write later after finishing the Epilogue of this story. One is a crossover of Hetalia and another anime that I would not name and the other fanfic I'm going to write is another Fanfic about Girls und Panzer where its not tanks or planes but ships.


	11. Epilouge

Katyusha and Ryo were inside an aircraft hangar. Ryo was preparing his signature plane the Horten Ho 299 while Katyusha was holding a baby, their baby. It's been five years since that faithful match over the skies of Midway Island. They did won but the lawsuit that flooded their team after the match due to the stunt of Minori made it a not so good spoiled the mood of the victory. The group after they graduated from high school went their separate ways

Ryo and Katyusha love with each other continued to grow stronger even though there were some twist and turns in the way. The result of that love was their eventual marriage and their baby, a boy. Their baby inherited the best of the traits of his parents. He inherited the black hair of the couple and his eyes though not heterochromic like his mother they were deep blue.

Hayate and Hania later on discovered their love with each other. The couple become leading figures in Kampfflugzeug fliegenden.

Henry went back to the states after he graduated high school in Japan. He continued his studies in the states. He later on inherited the company of his father after an early retirement. The company grew as bigger as Kampfflugzeug fliegenden grew.

Arashi our lovable adrenaline junkie later on became the poster boy of Red bull. He continued live his life on the edge and later revived the sport of plane racing.

Satoshi later on became the most infamous hacker in history. He managed to almost wiped out all of the files in the Pentagon, Released sensitive top secret files of several other military agencies all over the world, and crippled Wall Street to a grinding halt for 1 week in a single day with nothing but a simple crappy laptop and the Wi-fi of a coffee shop all due to a single bet. He was hunted down by several military agencies and was captured by the CIA. He was charged with an uncountable amount of crimes but was later dropped after he made a deal with the CIA.

Emily joined Arashi in reviving the sport of plane racing. She later developed feeling for the adrenaline junkie and the two married.

And finally Minori became a world famous chemist. Many people still remember up to this the day the horrible Midway Stinky Sticky Teargas incident.

Ryo finally finished preparing his plane. He went towards Katyusha and their baby who were sitting nearby.

"One kiss for good luck" He said as he kissed Katyusha on the lips and their baby on the fore head.

"*sigh* you're really going to take the job aren't you" Katyusha said to Ryo

"Aw come-on you know it's for you and our little angel" replied Ryo

"I know promise me you wouldn't cheat on me" said Katyusha

"Katyusha, darling I won't cheat on you and besides I'm just going to teach for a few months then I'll comeback as soon as I'm finished" said Ryo

"Promise?" asked Katyusha

"And promise me this, don't you cheat on me with your students and don't give me an excuse because I found your old stash" said Katyusha

"H-h-how d-d-did you f-f-found it?" said Ryo stuttering due to embracement and because there was one there which was a lolicon and it was about a teacher and a student.

"Let's say I had a feeling it was there" said Katyusha smiling mischievously.

"Ok, Ok I promise" said Ryo

"Now go or you'll get late for your first day" said Katyusha

"See you later my love" said Ryo as he kissed Katyusha again. He opened the hanger door and entered his plane. He started the engine and slowly went out to the air strip. He waved at his family for one last time and then he took off.

After flying nonstop for several hours high above the ocean he finally saw his destination, The Ooarai Girls High School School-Ship Carrier.

* * *

End of Epilogue

And that is all folks. This is the end of my first ever fan fiction. I hope you like it. I like to dedicate this to one of my most dedicated reader and reviewer fuji92, thank you for all your support. I also like to thank those who read this story up to the very end. There are some possibility for a second season for this but that would have to wait for a while because I'm going to work on 2 other fanfics which I announced in the 10th chapter. Well what did I forget…hmm…. Oh right… The standard disclamer. I do not own Girls Und Panzer and Red Bull, I only own the characters in this story and several other ideas. Till next time folks *sips tea* *cough cough* why do I need to drink this stuff… oh right because I'm a Sir.


End file.
